


Sorry I ran you Over

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Mystery Trio, Werewolf AU, believe me I would not do that to you, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf Au<br/>The Pines Twins have just moved to Gravity Falls, and while marking their territory and patrolling the border for their newly established land, Stanley gets run over by Fiddleford.</p>
<p>EDIT: I wrote this before the names were confirmed; and before they were confirmed Grunkle Stan was 'Stanford' and Good old Author Stan was 'Stanley'.  I am rewriting this fic to fix that, and new chapters will be posted soon as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how some of us made that story with all the fiddlestan AUs possible? Well it was taken down a while back, but the werewolf au I believe was one of the ones I suggested. 
> 
> Also, this is the first fanfic I've done in some time. Just fair warning there, happy to accept comments that point out things, I don't have a beta reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I had to rewrite/edit it to fix the naming situation, since I wrote this before the Stan twin's names were confirmed, and ultimately, what I wrote down was wrong. I've fixed it, but the chapter is slightly different than before, so you may want to re-read this chapter and the others. This chapter was updated around 3/8/2015, (Third of August for anyone who does the date thingy the other way 'round)

Stanley and Stanford were running like mad through the woods around Gravity falls.   
  
They had just moved from their home in New Jersey, the two brothers breaking off from their family pack to form their own on the other side of the country. Moving to a new area to fully explore the other parts of the supernatural and to have adventures, to do their own thing, since it wasn’t exactly approved of back home.   
Well, mainly it was Stanley wanting to do his own thing away from the pack and his parents, and Ford followed since he wasn’t just going to go and leave his brother alone to fend for himself. But the two of them were inseparable anyways.   
  
Though now they were currently running around the border of their new territory in Gravity Falls, which happened to be the entirety of the town itself. Just to make sure that no one else was going to take control of their recently established claim, they patrolled the area, and that each time they made sure to visit a couple of the other creatures also living their lives on their land, to be polite.   
  
Gravity falls was home to humans; normal people who had no clue they were werewolves, but also home to a whole load of supernatural creatures as well. Gnomes, creatures who Lee and Ford had never ever encountered before, lake monsters, all sorts of beings. Yet surprisingly, Gravity Falls was not already claimed by another pack of werewolves, even though the place was teeming with supernatural life already, and the Pines twins weren’t about to let their new home fall into other people’s paws now that they had it.   
  
The Twins were running along a stretch of their territory border, near the town’s road entrance and welcoming sign.   
It was dark, the stars little pinpricks in the sky above, and the only way Ford and Lee could see where they were going was with their powerful wolf eyes picking up the scarce light filtering through the canopy of the trees above them.   
  
Ford was a wolf with a dark coat of fur, mainly it was dark brown but in the little light of the night Ford could have easily had black fur. His fur was a little thick, but he had a somewhat long but fluffy coat, and of course it was a little unkempt. A lot like how his hair was when he was more human.   
  
Lee on the other hand had a much lighter shade of brown with his own coat. A dark hazelnut colour, though easily looked like a rich maroon colour in the perfect light, it still matched his human head hair almost perfectly. His fur was a little more kempt than his brother’s, while also being a little shorter, and being only a smudge less thick.   
  
In their more human state, it was a little easier to separate the twins apart than in their wolf form, considering they had a lot more choices with looks while being human. Ford needed glasses, while Stanley didn’t need them just yet, and Lee also had a stylised haircut with it slicked back, while Ford just let his hair be. Along with their fashion choices; which really was Lee wearing the same thing everyday and Ford having the decency to wear a different shirt for most days of the week, it was easier to know who was who when the twins were standing upright and were able to give you a hand shake with their human hands.   
  
And since they were brothers, they always ran together.   
Paws digging into dirt and decaying bark as they ran over fallen trees and darted around through standing ones. Ford and Lee overtook each other as they ran, enjoying the cool night air and running together as their own little pack.   
  
Lee took the lead as the two of them started to notice the woods thinning out a little, a sign that they were nearing some sort of civilization. The two of them weren’t going to stop running if they somehow ended up behind the parking lot to the convenience store or if the border ran a little close to some backyards, but they weren’t going to go and run straight through those kind of places without being somewhat careful. They didn’t want the human residents of Gravity falls to know they had wolves running about, or werewolves living near them.   
  
Lee had gained about 30 feet on his brother when he realised that the tree thinning was just a sign that the entrance road to the town was up ahead, and wasn’t because of houses or the store were nearby. They were still at the edge of the town, far from the centre square and even their own home, and the trees hadn’t thinned out too much, so Lee wasn’t concerned.   
  
Though Stanley didn’t bother to slow down and let his brother catch up; he had a nice lead on his twin, and he wasn’t about to let that go. It wasn’t like his brother wasn’t going to not notice the same things he did.   
  
Lee raced through the last of the thick trees, through the thinning pines and was going to dash over the entrance road, since the welcome sign was the edge of their territory and was a more human landmark of their border. His paws hitting dirt then asphalt as he broke from the treeline at a fast speed, planning on passing over the road as quickly as possible so he could get more of a lead on his brother still behind him.  
  
But Lee didn’t see the pickup truck that was going down the road, he was more or less paying attention to dashing across it than noticing what was going down it.   
  
It was a shock when the truck hit him. It was going about 50mp/h, but it wasn’t a full on hit. The truck only got Lee about halfway down his body, hitting him halfway through his ribcage and his hind legs. Both him and the truck’s speed being a small factor in Lee not being hit dead on by the truck.   
Stanley heard a couple of his ribs break, and the leg that had impacted the truck first felt like it had broken too, but the sound’s had been a little too sudden for him to process that info right away.   
  
Lee was flung a couple feet away, landing on the side of the road, and fortunately lying on the side of his body that didn’t get so much damage from the truck.   
He could feel the pain of his ribs, sharp and pulsing from each point where they were broken. His leg felt just as bad, if not worse, the same sharp and pulsing pain that he was experiencing in his ribs almost doubled in his leg.  
He could feel that he had gotten a couple of cuts from the impact, and that some of the deeper ones were bleeding into his fur, matting it. He could smell the blood on him, and while laying on his side Lee whimpered from the pain.   
  
The Truck came to a screeching halt once Lee had been hit, and Stanford stayed at the edge of the treeline when he finally caught up to his brother, and to the scene before him. Ford didn’t want to be seen by the Human currently getting out of his vehicle, just in case the person freaked at seeing two wolves in the middle of the night, but the urge to help his poor brother was so strong.   
  
Stanford couldn’t let their cover be blown, they had only just moved in and even though the town was almost covered in mythical creatures, mentions of werewolves always brought in hunters. Or whoever had run over his brother might report that wolves were in the area, another thing Lee couldn’t afford for people to know. So he stayed at the edge of the treeline, not bringing attention to himself.   
But he could smell his brothers blood and hear his small whimpers from the pain, and Ford was ready to dash to his brother and protect him if the human tried anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford's point of view in this one

Fiddleford came to a screeching halt when he felt something hit his pickup truck, his back hitting his fake leather seat pretty hard when his truck came to a stop. He started to hyperventilate, within the second of realising he had hit something, his breath had become heavy and was slightly fogging up his small glasses. 

He gave himself another second to calm down before he opened his door and got out into the cool night air, scanning to see whatever he had hit.  
It was dark outside his pickup truck, he was barely able to see 10 feet away from the light his headlights produced, and it took his eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the low light of the night and his headlights. 

He scanned the small area he could see once his eyes adjusted, and it didn’t take long for him to see the body lying on the side of the road, not far from where he had stopped his truck, and worry and guilt came raining down on the poor professor as he saw the body. 

He had left the town a week ago for a conference on electrical engineering, something of which he worked on frequently as a robotics professor.  
He had decided to come home straight away after the conference had ended, instead of waiting till the morning to leave, since he missed sleeping in his own bed and being in his own space. But now he felt he totally regretted that decision of leaving early, if something died while he made his way home, he would probably never be able to sleep ever again. 

Fiddleford slowly walked over the body, apprehensive on seeing what he did, but when he was close enough to the lump on the side of the road he realised that it was a fairly large dog. He felt a smudge better when he saw that the poor thing was still alive, though was obviously in pain, he could hear the whimper from the pup and little puffs of hot air coming from his nose was barely visible in the light. The dog’s whimper was so quiet, and Fiddleford could barely see it’s chest rise and fall as it breathed. 

He kneeled down near the poor thing, surprised when it didn’t growl at him. He gave himself a second to think; this was probably someone’s pet, a loved one, pretty much a member of a family. He had to take care of the poor animal, take him to the vet, maybe when morning came someone would come looking for him there and find him straight away, so they wouldn’t have to be terribly worried over their piece of family for too long. 

Fiddleford moved his hand near the snout of the poor dog so he could sniff his palm, remembering the greeting that he had to give last time he met a pet, just so that the dog knew that he didn’t mean anymore harm. At least, any more harm than what he had already done to the poor dog. 

He then spoke really low, almost like a whisper, loud enough that he hoped the animal could hear him over the running of the engine in his truck. He felt as though if he spoke any louder he would have disturbed the kind of silence the woods had fallen into since he had gotten out of his pickup, but the engine was barely a hum in the background to where Fiddleford and the dog were. 

“Hey there you poor thing, I’m the one who ran ya over. I’m so sorry that I did that to ya, but I’m going to make sure you're okay, okay?”

The dog whimpered again, a little louder than before, but took the smallest of sniffs and Fiddleford took that as an acceptance, or at least a hello from the pup. He had no idea whether the dog could actually understand his words, but he figured that he could at least understand his actions and intentions.  
Though that train of thought left another pang of guilt since he ran the poor thing over. 

Fiddleford moved his hand away from the dog’s snout and went to lightly pat his soft head to give him some comfort. The dog’s whimpers calmed downed and quietened a little bit, which made Fiddleford feel better, at least the dog wasn’t totally against him like his current guilt and conscious. 

“Now pup, you think you would be okay if I picked ya up? The vet isn’t far from here, and I can get ya fixed up there.” 

Fiddleford didn’t wait, nor actually noticed, for any kind of response from the injured dog he was petting. He just wanted to get the poor thing off the road as quickly as possible so he could get him to the vet, and he couldn’t tell if the dog was bleeding out or not since the light was so bad and he wasn’t a vet in any measure, but Fiddleford could see some of his fur matting together in clumps due to the blood and cuts. 

He tried to wrap his arms under the dog, trying to get a secure enough hold so that he could lift him into the truck, but lifting him up bridal style was out of the question. The dog was big, and Fiddleford wasn’t exactly a big man himself.  
Fiddleford tried another route, moving his hands to where the dog’s armpits were, and lifted up his front half to lightly drag him to the pick up truck. He tried to make sure that his hands didn’t touch any of the injuries that he could see, and to not stretch out his ribs, since Fiddleford considered that area to be the worst. 

The dog was about Three quarters the size of Fiddleford, which became quite clear as he dragged the poor dog to the passenger door of his truck, and the dog’s back legs stretched out lazily behind Fidds’s poor attempt of carrying him. 

Fiddleford placed him slowly back down on the road in order to open the passenger door, the click and clunk of it sounding open and the small rush of warmer air hit Fiddleford with a little push, and once he swung the door open he went back to the poor animal at his feet.  
He once again placed his hands under the dog’s armpits, and then proceeded to lift the large dog onto the passenger seat. The dog whimpered, but once on the fake leather seats he positioned himself to something comforting and less painful, or at least that was what Fiddleford could see. 

Fiddleford had a quick look at the dog while the car light was on, even though he was letting in the cold air from outside, he felt as though he needed to inspect the damage he did to this innocent animal. 

There were several cuts along the length of the poor thing, most of them small but there was one or two bigger ones. They bled the most, which made the fur around the wounds matt and look sickly wet.  
The dog itself looked as though he was having some trouble breathing, which Fiddleford considered the prospect that he may have broken a couple of the dog’s ribs, but he couldn’t see anything poking out from the skin, or just under it. Which Fiddleford felt a little bit better about, though made him more worried if one of the dog’s ribs were poking him in the lung or something. 

Fiddleford took a little time to comfort the dog though while he could see him in a better light than his headlights. He didn’t have a collar, but his coat was clean and at least groomed, which was a real sign that he was at least taken cared of.  
The dog had a rich dark brown colour of a coat, Fiddleford could have described it as black chocolate, or chili chocolate as the more he looked the more reddish hues started to show. Though the dog didn’t exactly look the best now, and Fiddleford had a feeling that the dog’s blood was getting on the seat, which Fidds didn’t mind but it definitely did remind him that he needed to help the poor thing out by taking him to the vet, like he had promised. 

He clicked the passenger door shut, and then went to his own side to get in. The light from the door opening only lasting a couple seconds before it shut off again as he quickly got in and buckled up.  
The dog whimpered again, and Fiddleford placed his hand on the dog’s head to keep him calm, and then got back into having his hand on the wheel. 

He slowly started up his truck so that he wouldn’t disturb the injured animal next to him, letting himself start off smoothly so he didn’t do anymore damage, since the poor thing wasn’t buckled in, and went down the entrance road back into Gravity Falls. 

The town was dark as Fiddleford rolled in, it was late at night and nothing was open except for the pub not far from the main street. All the shops were eerily quiet, and as Fiddleford didn’t have the radio on or had any music playing from somewhere, the only sounds accompanying the professor’s drive was the sounds of the dog he ran over next to him whimpering in the pain he had put him in, and the small vibrating rumble of his own pick up truck’s engine. 

Fiddleford took a turn off the main road through town, going down a side street, and then took a couple more turns to the 24 hour vet clinic the town had.  
The town was surrounded by woods, and the clinic had made themselves 24 hours a couple years ago for the sole purpose of making sure animals were able to be taken care of in case something happened in the middle of the night, in response to wildlife getting injured at ungodly hours.  
Which Fiddleford was so glad for right now, considering he was in that same situation, only with someone’s runaway pet and not a deer like what usually happens. 

He parked his pickup truck in the small car park in front of the veterinary clinic, the white, sterilising, lights from the windows illuminating his face and most of the front of the inside of his truck as he turned off his headlights.  
Fiddleford couldn’t see the dog sitting in his passenger seat, but he could still hear the very quiet whimpers that hadn’t stopped since he found the poor thing about 10 minutes ago. 

Fiddleford went for a comforting pat on the poor dog’s head, to reassure him a little physically before he started talking. Fidds just felt so bad, and the constant reminder next to him wasn’t helping, so the pat felt as though it was reassuring both himself and the poor animal. 

“Hey there poor pup. I’m going to go leave and get the clerk or vet nurse or whoever who’s at the front desk to help me get ya outta here okay? I’ll only be gone a minute max, okay? Don’t worry.”

Fiddleford couldn’t see if there was any response, other than hearing maybe a louder whimper coming from the injured animal, but the light from the clinic’s windows didn’t reach the pup he was petting. So he stopped petting his head, and got out of the truck. The cool night air hitting him once again as he did. 

Fiddleford didn’t bother waiting till he got to the counter to explain himself, there was no one else in the waiting room other than the nurse behind the front desk.  
He explained pretty quickly and clearly, well as clearly as he could with his accent and him slightly panicking at the door, to the vet nurse at the front counter that he had run over a pretty large dog and that he needed help getting the injured animal inside for treatment. 

The nurse rushed out with him to his passenger side door, and Fiddleford quickly opened it up to reveal the poor thing slightly curled up and bleeding on his fake leather seats. Warm air seeping out from the open door and cooler night air seeping in, making the poor dog whimper a little louder. 

Though the nurse paused before doing anything, looking over to Fiddleford before reaching into the cab of the truck to help get the animal out. 

“Ahhhh, sir? I don’t think you ran over a dog. This guy looks like a wolf, and this isn’t even the best of light too. “

“What!?”

“Don’t worry sir, we’ll take him in and take care of the big fella. Just that you may be a little wrong with his whole species thing.”

Fiddleford was still in mild disbelief from what the nurse had said, he didn’t think the poor thing was a wolf, but then he wasn’t exactly the best with breeds or anything. Though it didn’t stop him from helping the nurse get the wolf out of his truck, and bring in the wolf into one of the checkup rooms so that a vet could take a look at him. 

In the clear, and almost clean light that the veterinary hospital was lit up in, Fiddleford got a pretty good look at the poor animal he ran over.  
The nurse was right, the dog in front of him was certainly large, but Fidds had just assumed that he was a really big dog, and not a wolf!

The wolf had dark brown fur, with a reddish kind of hue to it in this light, which wasn’t far from what Fiddleford had seen when he had first gotten him into his pickup truck. The bits of fur covered in blood didn’t look too good, and it made Fiddleford a tad bit queasy looking at the blood and gore, and the fact that he was the one who did it to this poor, innocent, animal didn’t make his stomach feel any better.  
The poor thing was still whimpering as Fiddleford waited for the actual vet to come in and help out the animal, and Fiddleford felt his guilt double and fall in his belly as he heard the sounds, a lot clearer to what he heard in his pickup truck from when he drove him here. 

Fiddleford broke and gave the poor thing another comforting pat on the head, he felt so bad for putting this thing through so much pain and even hearing the wolf’s whimpers just made him so much worse.  
The wolf quietened his whimpering when Fiddleford gave his head a small comforting pat, and Fiddleford took that as a sign that he was helping the poor thing. He probably just need some love and comfort, and being in a place like this probably wasn’t helping. 

He kept up the petting till the vet came in, which didn’t end up being quite long, only a couple of minutes.  
The vet asked Fiddleford questions as she touched the wolf on the checkup table, asking him about the crash while she looked at the animal’s injuries. 

The wolf whimpered and cried a little, and Fiddleford died a little whenever the cries got a little too loud. This was all a little too much for him, being interrogated by the vet while she poked and prodded the poor thing, and Fiddleford just wanted to make him feel better so he himself could feel a little better. 

Though Fiddleford, and the poor wolf in pain on the table, didn’t have to go through too much before the nurse from the front desk came into the room, saying that a man just came in asking about a large dog that he just lost. 

The vet lets the nurse bring in the man, to see if the guy can identify the wolf on the table. Fiddleford didn’t particularly understand, wolves can be pets? Why are they letting the guy in? Just to make sure?  
He didn’t understand, but he certainly felt very anxious and extremely guilty. What if this was the man’s pet? He would probably be terribly worried for his pet and probably furious at Fiddleford for running him over. 

Though when the guy came in, he wasn’t angry, he was just really worried, and Fidds could see some tears stuck in his eyes. And Fiddleford had a sneaking suspicion that the man hadn’t actually seen him when he came into the room.  
The guy was tall, a good head, possibly head and a half, taller than Fiddleford. He had unkempt hair, his glasses were a little askew, and overall Fiddleford was sure the fella could easily pick him up with one hand. 

“Oh Ford. Ford are you okay? Ford it’s going to be alright buddy.” 

Fiddleford perked up at the name, registering the name as his own for less than a second before he realised that the guy was talking to the wolf on the table.  
Which made Fiddleford feel so bad, the poor thing on the table had a name, and a human who seemed to love him alot. As the guy kneeled in front of the injured dog, and the pup went and licked his cheek in a sort of welcome. It broke Fiddleford’s heart that he had hurt such a thing that someone dearly loved. 

The nurse led Fiddleford out of the checkup room, to leave the owner, his pet, and the vet alone to take care of the poor injured animal.  
He ended up in the waiting area, starting to pace a little in worry. He needed to apologise to the dog’s owner at least, maybe even pay for the bill for the poor guy. Fidds did run over his pet in the middle of the night. 

The nurse was gone, Fiddleford didn’t know where, but he stayed alone in the waiting room till the owner came out of the check up room.  
The guy came out, looking a little tired and worn out. It was late at night, Fiddleford was sure the man must have gone looking for his dog the moment he realised he was missing, and he was sure that the guy would have probably been panicking the entire time. Fiddleford knew he would have been in that position. 

Fiddleford turned to the man when he came out of the check up room, his accent almost in full swing since he was so stressed. 

“I’m so so so sorry. I hit your pup at the edge of town, near the welcoming sign, and I’m so sorry that I ran him over.”

The man made a motion for Fiddleford to calm himself down, and he did slightly. He was still crawling with guilt and worry, and at the best of times Fiddleford wasn’t really known for being calm. 

“Look, man, I just wanna say thanks for bringing him here instead of leaving Ford on the side of the road, he’s all I got and you probably saved his life. But I just want to wait here and then bring him home instead of talking with you, okay? Thanks for getting him someplace where he could be helped, but also no thanks for running him over in the first place, kay?”

Fiddleford nodded his understanding, the guy probably never wanted to see his face ever again, or probably never wanted to see it in the first place. He couldn’t imagine what he was going through, but he felt so bad.

“Can I at least offer to pay for the bill? Its the least I could do.”

“I got it covered, okay?”

Fiddleford nodded again, and then hastily left the waiting room. The guy was looking more and more pissed at him the longer he was there, and even though the man had a little bit of a belly to him, he could have certainly hurt him if he stayed. He looked like he could probably give himself the same kind of damage Fiddleford did to his dog, and even though Fidds felt as though he deserved it, he didn’t want to go through that pain this late at night. 

Fidds walked over to his truck, and then climbed in, he noticed the slight smell of blood and slightly wet dog fur coming from the seat next to him from where the dog had been. 

He shuttered out a breathe, this entire night had been so stressful. Fiddleford was probably going to have some kind of attack when he got home, or even nightmares if he ever got to sleep tonight. And now his pickup truck smelled like the poor animal he ran over, and he would probably have to clean up any blood on the seat in the morning. 

Fiddleford was exhausted as he drove home, everything being eerily quiet and dark as he drove through the streets, but at least he got home that night, even if he had a detour and a pretty stressful time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter at like midnight, and it's a school night too. I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanley had waited in the veterinary clinic’s waiting room for hours. Hours after he had talked to the jittery man that ran over his brother, hours after he left and Lee was alone with his own thoughts, and as Lee looked at the small clicking clock on the wall above the front desk, he found that it was well into the early morning. 

The vet had told him that he could come back to pick up Ford in the morning, after he had settled in the waiting room, but Lee ignored her words and stayed at the clinic to wait. Unknowing to everyone else around him, the wolf they were fixing behind closed doors was his goddamn brother, and there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother be alone in a place like this, with people who didn’t even know that he was actually a person. 

Hell, when he was alone with the vet just after he got here, and he had his brother’s head in his hands making sure he was okay, she told him that they may have to put down his ‘pet’. Lee wasn’t going to have it. He told her that, and she promised they would make sure that Ford would come back to him as repaired as he could possibly be. 

Though this could have been the one of the worst things to have happened to the Pines Twins right now. They had just had moved in, and with his brother injured, research to do, his beta brother probably needing help constantly now he was hurt, a few people in the neighbourhood knowing now that he had a ‘dog’ which he would probably have to keep up appearance for said ‘dog’, Lee had a new god damn territory to look after! 

It was all so much to worry about. Lee felt as though he had a million things to do and look after, to constantly check up on, and it was draining him as he sat in the waiting room. He had planned to get an assistant to help out with his more science and research ventures once both he and his brother had settled in, since Lee knew his bro wasn’t a nerd like himself, but Lee felt as though he would have to bring in an assitant right away now. It wasn’t like would have his brother on hand for at least a couple of weeks, and he hadn’t moved to Gravity Falls for no reason. 

But then, compared to having his twin seriously hurt, and having going through the fear, the stress, the panic, of seeing his brother get run over, Lee’s other problems seemed a little less important. Yes he was a worrier, and usually saw the bigger picture in things when it came to life, but he wasn’t completely heartless to his closest family. 

They had formed their own pack together. His bro had given up his life back in jersey to follow him to the other side of the country, and even let himself be more of a beta with him than he ever did back with their first pack. Lee knew it was a sacrifice for Ford, hell it would have been one hell of a sacrifice for him if he was in his bro’s position, and Lee knew that Ford only did it cause he believed in him. 

Though Lee was interrupted with his worrying of his brother by the vet, walking out of one of the check up rooms and walking into the waiting room. Lee was sitting on one of the benches, head in his hands before the vet came to stand in front of him. He looked up at the vet, waiting patiently as she flicked through the clipboard in her hands, and then she stopped to talk to him. 

“Well, we fixed him as best we could. He broke his leg, which is now in a cast, he broke a couple ribs too, and currently he’s on a lot of painkillers. There’s no permanent damage, but most of his injuries will heal in about 6-8 weeks. I’m going to give you enough pain killers for him to last a month, since that’s as much as we’re allowed to give in one sitting, and you're going to have to come back with him to pick up more meds, and to check up on everything. From there in a couple weeks we’ll remove the casts from him and he’ll be all new again!” 

The vet was slightly chirpy while she talked, like she hadn’t performed surgery in the middle of the night. Though Lee could smell the strong coffee coming from her, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if that’s what gave her a little more chirp. But Lee nodded at the vet and took in what she said.   
And he certainly wasn’t going to follow her instructions. 

His brother was a werewolf, a kind of creature that healed pretty quickly compared to humans, he knew that his brother’s broken bones would probably heal in a couple of weeks if it were going to take 6-8 for a normal dog. Though that fast healing power was only really effective if his brother was in his more human version of himself than his wolf one. 

And he knew how to take care of his brother, he just needed his bro in order to do that. 

“Okay. Does this mean I can take him home now?” 

“Yes, he’s in the check up room where he was originally placed in. I’ve done all the paperwork for you so you don’t have to worry about anything, just take your big pup home and sleep the rest of the morning away, alright?”

Lee nodded again towards the vet, smiling a little to show that he appreciated the woman’s extra work to make sure he didn’t have to worry as much, and that she fixed his brother. Though it wasn’t like the vet knew that, if anything she thought he was just happy to pick up his pet and go home.   
He got up from the wooden bench, moved to the check up room, and found his fur covered brother lying on the raised table. His maroon coloured tail wagged hard against the metal and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth when he saw his human bro come into the room. 

Lee smiled at his brother as he continued to wag his tail, he kneeled down to give him a good scratch behind the ear and let himself be licked on his face, and Lee chuckled at his brother’s happy greeting.  
They couldn’t really communicate like this, but it’s all the Stans could have done with the limitations. They didn’t have a mind link that would let them talk to each other, which was a myth Lee heard once about his kind, though Lee would have found that talent very useful at this moment. 

He got up from his kneeling position on the floor, went around the table, and then lifted up his heavy brother.   
Stanley wasn’t exactly the strongest man, and he certainly was capable of lifting a lot more than the average guy, but his brother was almost a dead weight in his arms. Ford had a little fat on him, which he always said was puppy fat since he certainly kept himself fit in his more human form, and the extra weight of a cast on one of his hind legs certainly didn’t help with picking him up.   
Though he carried his bro out of the vet just fine, and into the back seat of his red car, with Ford’s tail wagging and hitting him the entire time. He apparently enjoyed being carried around the place, or at least away from the clinic. 

It was cold, almost freezing in fact, when Lee walked out of the clinic with his brother in his arms. It was the middle of early morning, the sun probably wouldn’t have come up for a few more hours, and when Lee got into the driver's seat he pumped up the heater to warm up his ‘STNLYMBL’.   
Warm air gushed out of the vents, the sound of the air pumping into the car left him a little calmer, and Lee hoped that it was warming up Ford in the back. He was already on painkillers and probably happy to be out of the clinic, but Lee wanted him comfortable. 

The drive didn’t take too long to get back to the cabin, where he and Ford lived, and Lee sat in nice silence as he drove down the roads early in the morning. Though of course the silence wasn’t totally silent, with Ford periodically banging his tail on the seat covers and the sound of air coming out of the vents. 

He parked the car in their small enough space next to their home, leaving the engine running though so the heater kept going, and so he could talk to his bro in the back seat. 

“Ford, as soon as I can. I’m getting you out of that god damn cast, and you're going to turn back into a more human body, okay? And then you're not going to do anything till your fixed up completely okay?”

Ford replied with a small doggy grunt and more banging of his tail against the seat, which was as close as a response Lee was going to get out of his twin till he had use of a proper talking mouth. 

Lee then turned off the engine, got out of the car, and went and picked up his heavy brother from the back seat. He carried him to the front porch of the cabin to let them both in, keys jingling in his almost free hand, Stanley got the front door open and walked in with his brother still in his arms, who he then dropped off on the couch in front of the TV.   
Just to keep him contained while he went looking for cutters or scissors or something to open up his brother’s cast. 

Lee went rifling through the red toolbox under the kitchen counter once he sat his brother down. The everyday toolbox that was kept in the normal floors of the house, in case some handy-man jobs needed to be taken care of, which Ford had called when they had first moved in the first boxes.   
He said that he could take care of all the normal stuff, while Lee could take care of all the problems the underground floors would probably have. Though it was mostly electronic stuff down there and Lee didn’t know an awful lot about electronic stuff to fix anything down there anyway. 

He was looking for some heavy duty scissors, or clippers, or anything else that could cut through the medical plaster, so he could get rid of the cast on his brother’s hind leg. Which after some riffling through the random tools, he finally found some heavy duty clippers and a box cutter that he could use. 

Lee went back to his brother, who was waiting patiently on the couch for him. He gave him a pat on the head, before he started on removing the cast off his brother’s leg. 

It was a little difficult, since Ford sometimes moved as the cast started to get loose, and Lee was trying to not cut him. Which made Lee chid him a little when the clippers or the box cutter got too close to his skin, and made Ford whine at him in a kind of response.   
But soon enough, Lee got the cast off his brother’s leg, which had been shaven off in order to get the cast on in the first place, and Ford shifted back into his human self. 

Suddenly, there wasn’t a large wolf on the couch, but instead Lee’s naked brother laying down the length of the thing, with his broken leg right up against back of the couch to keep it off the edge. 

“Woah, bro. The painkillers they gave me are amazing, I can’t feel a thing.”

“Really? That’s the first thing you're going to say? How about a Thank you?”

“Lee.. Thanks for picking me up from the vet, and taking me home, and getting that cast off me. But I’ve lost like all the hair from one of my legs, and I can’t feel anything ‘cause of those goddamn painkillers.”

Ford was acting like an idiot, and a little sarcastically, but Lee laughed all the same. It was good to have his brother back, somewhere safe and not hurt in an unfamiliar place, and a lot of the stress of the night faded away. 

“Alright alright, you're welcome you big oaf. I’m getting you something to wear, and you're not allowed off the couch till your better and can walk again.”

Lee left his naked brother on the couch, whose eyes started to wonder to his shaved off leg, to go put the tools away and to get him some clothes. It was cold, and of course werewolves didn’t go running around in clothes, so it was normal practice to go find something to put on after a good run or a fight, and really his bro needed something warm and comfy after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, this chapter is just some Stan stuff. Fiddleford will hopefully be swinging by in the next chapter.


End file.
